Fairy Tail Picnic
by Jelibean323
Summary: * Update* This is going to be an on-going series of one-shots of our favorite Fairy Tail characters. Most of them will not, in any way, be related each other ( unless specified ) and are independent of any other stories I write. They will be fun quick reads of my interpretation of the characters in different scenarios.
1. Fairy Tail Picnic

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just have fun with them, because we are friends! and that's what friends do! Possible mistakes, considering I don't have a beta and I kinda typed this in one shot. Let me know if you notice anything in the comment section, so I can fix it. It's embarrassing, you know.**

 **XXX**

Laxus stared into Erza's wet brown eyes. He could see that the tears welling at the corner of her eyes were threatening to spill over. Normally he would get nervous around a woman crying, but this time, he was couldn't help enjoying this moment and her struggle.

"Give up, Scarlet. You have no chance."

"I'm afraid, that is not an option. I will defend the honor of my fallen teammates until- "

"You blinked," said Laxus smugly.

A cry of despair echoed behind her. The small group of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy couldn't contain their shock and disbelief, while the Thunder Tribe and Elfman celebrated another victory won.

"Noooooooooo," wailed Natsu, falling to the ground.

"What do we do know," asked Lucy to no one in particular. Lost and confused.

"Does this mean, we don't get the fish," asked Happy.

"I have failed you all." Erza wallowed in comical despair.

Having a guild picnic before the beginning of the next S-Class test was really a good idea, thought Laxus. He watched the current guild master, Erza, walk away from the game table and couldn't help but chuckle. Two years of picnics and she still can't win at the only game she allows herself to take part in.

"Maybe next year, Erza," yelled Laxus after her, getting up from the table.

The Thunder Tribe, plus Elfman, continued playing at the game stations. Several prizes later and a scorebook full of earn points, the closing ceremony of the picnic was beginning. Several of their guild mates had already found a place in front of the stage, Cana cross-legged on a blanket reading cards for Wendy, Levy sat next to bored looking Gajeel with an assortment of books scattered around them, and Gramps playing with Asuka.

Taking a spot next to his Grandfather, the rest of his group followed suit.

"Good Evening, Fairy Tail!" yelled Mirajane from the stage in front." Did you have a good time!" A hearty cheer followed as more members began to take their places in front of the stage.

"That's great! We have some amazing prizes this year to give out, so I hope you're ready. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah" screamed the crowd.

"Okay, so the first prize goes to team 'Wanderlust' consisting of Juvia, Cana, Wendy, and Carla!"

Laxus applauded the three wizards and cat as they made their way up to the stage, with a loud round of applause from the crowd as well.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Mira said, hugging each member.

"So what is this prize, exactly?" asked Cana "If it's anything like last year, I'm sitting my ass back down."

"No worries, I helped pick these out and they are pretty good, if I say so myself." Chirped Mira, walking next to a table covered with a white sheet. "And the first prize is-," throwing the blanket off, revealing four large cardboard rectangles," Gift certificates to Jaiya Bai!"

"Woah!" exclaimed Wendy," they make the best sweets, right Carla?"

"Well, I wouldn't call them the best, but they are decent enough." Replied Carla.

"Bacchus told me their ale was good. I can't wait to try." Said Cana, already thinking about the types of drinks she would have.

The crowd applauded them off the stage to their seats.

"Okay! The next winners are team 'Beauty and the Beasts'. Levy, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy! Come on up and claim your prize!"

Natsu's boos were drowned by the loud cheers of the guild.

"You guys finally won at something, huh?" said Macao, as they walked up to the stage.

"Hey, this was our year." Said Levy at her team's defense.

"Okay, and you guys won," Mira stood next to the next table and removed the sheet," tickets for the Turquois Voyager. A cruise of the northern coast with plenty of stops along the way."

"HA!" yelled Natsu mockingly." Have fun with the Gajeel!"

"Shut up, Salamander. At least I won something." Replied Gajeel.

Laughter erupted among the guild members and filled the night sky.

"Okay, Okay, settle down guys. We have the grand prize to give out, but before we do, the Ninth Master would like to say something."

The crowd whistled and hollered as Erza took the stage. Laxus noticed how she quickly she got over her defeat. She smiled at her members, eyes flickering over all of them, and silenced them with a raised hand. She wore a bright yellow dress with strawberry designs.

"Thank-you for such a warm welcome. Before we end, I wanted to give thanks to all the people involved with bringing the Fairy Tail Picnic to life. The residents of Magnolia, especially the Mayor, who sadly couldn't join us tonight, Mirajane for all she did today, but for all she does for Fairy Tail." A loud roar came from the crowd as people cheered for Mira. Elfman stood and cheered on his big sister, who's face grew as red as Erza's hair. She covered her face with her hands, showing off elegant diamond ring on her left hand, and took a deep bow. "And lastly to Eighth Master Makarov, for all the guidance he gave." She clapped along with the crowd, who's noise could wake the dead.

Makarov brushed off the complement and said in a loud voice," You didn't need any help from an old man like me."

A bright smile broke out on Erza's face. She shone, like the brightest star in the sky, at least to Laxus.

"On another note, not that I need to remind anyone, but I will be naming all the wizards that will be participating in this year's S-Class exam, tomorrow. This year is going to be quite the challenge, but I believe all the wizards I've picked are capable of joining the S-Class rank. Know that no matter the outcome I am proud of you all and hope that we all continue to grow and develop as Fairy Tail."

The noise level reached the maximum level it could. After the surprising win last year of Cana, everyone was pumped for this year's exam.

Laxus fed off the groups energy. It was easy to get lost in all the noise and get swept away with everyone's feelings. To be honest he had always been proud of the guild, but Erza's faith and commitment to all the members' development and growth, were taking the guild to levels neither him or his Grandfather would have ever been able to accomplish.

He watched her take a step off to the side, as Mirajane pushed the last table to the front of the stage.

"Laxus, can you pick me up, "piped a little voice.

"Ask the old man, he's bigger than me."

"I did, but he said that he was too tired and that you were more than apeable."

"Ape-able?" asked Laxus, confused, "You mean capable?"

"That's what I said, silly. So can you?" asked little Asuka, with big puppy eyes.

"Sure" said Laxus, giving in without much of a fight. He picked her just as Mirajane announced the final winners.

"And the final winners of the Fairy Tail Picnic Games are," said Mira, pausing slightly for dramatic effect. "The Thunder Legion, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Elfman! Congratulations guys!"

The Thunder Legion walked up to the stage with a round of applause. Freed as poised as ever, Bickslow showboating all the way up, and Evergreen and Elfman bringing up the rear.

"Good job on all the events today, I hope you enjoy the prize." Said Erza, shaking each hand, with a bit of envy.

"You guys ready to see your prize!" said Mira.

"Yeah!" screamed the crowd for them.

Both Mira and Erza pulled the sheet off of the last table. "Four-day pass to the Crimson Springs Spa!" yelled Erza and Mira together.

Ohhs and aws echoed through the crowd.

"And each person can bring a guest with them. Mira did a good job, didn't she?" said Erza.

"Most definitely, but I wouldn't expect anything else from a lady of her caliber." Said Freed.

"Being the queen of the fairies is exhausting, I can't wait." Said Evergreen, fanning herself.

"All the hot babes in nothing but robes! Paradise!" joked Bickslow.

"This is a very manly gift, sis. Thank-you." Said Elfman.

"And that concludes today's festivities, thank you so much for joining and I hope you all had fun. Good night!" finished Mirajane, as the Thunder Legion walked off the stage with their prize.

Even though the picnic was technically over, the guild continued to party outside for the rest of the night. Laxus enjoyed all of it, even beating Natsu up again. The feeling of content filled him the whole night as he watched over his guild members and the Ninth Master. The future is looking very bright, for Fairy Tail, he thought.

 **XXX**

 **Sweet and simple! I hope you guys enjoyed it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really did type this in a day, which is a personal record! ( yeah me!) Also if you are following my other story ' Fairy Tail: Erza and Laxus', please be patient with me. I've been writing and writing, but nothing is coming out right. Hopefully now that I've written another story to get my mind off of that one, I can get further. I really want it publish withing this week. Also, if you are new to my writing, check out my other story, 'Fairy Tail: Erza and Laxus'. It's an on-going tale of the most amazing characters to be drawn,lol. Anywho, please comment and let me know what you think, especially if it's good thoughts! Bye!**


	2. Lucy and Natsu

**Disclaimer:I do not own these characters. I just manipulate to do my bidding! mwhaaaaaaaa! lol**

 **All mistakes are of my own, so if you see any let me know. Please and Thank-you.**

 **XXX**

Lucy Heartfilia submerged herself into the hot bath. The mountains of bubbles glittered over her body. She relaxed in the water, allowing her mind to wander.

Natsu has been acting strange, she thought. Asking me to meet him at the park, even though he's been blowing me off for the past week. What's his deal? Ugh, she sighed, sinking lower into the bath. I can't worry about that right now, next month's rent is almost due and I need a job. Maybe I can do a job with Wendy and Carla, we haven't worked together in a while. Erza? All her jobs have huge rewards. Bet she doesn't worry about money, like me.

She dunked her head under the water and let out a little frustrated scream. No, I can't work with Erza, she thought. She's way too intense and I'd hate to jeopardize one of her missions. Lucy finished her bath in silence. She didn't like the direction her thoughts were going.

After trying on five outfits later, nothing in her closet looked right. She settled on a plain grey t shirt and pink shorts.

Once outside, Lucy followed along the river. She walked slowly, since she had plenty of time to spare before meeting Natsu. Her stomach growled when she got close enough to smell the bakery. Having skipped lunch and it being close to dinner time, her tummy was a bit upset at her and was very vocal about it.

She entered the little bakery, with its warm décor and sweet air. Paintings of desserts lined the walls all the wall up to the register. She ordered a large cinnamon roll and took a seat with her back to the door and waited. A few minutes later a server came out with a steaming plate of sugary delight. The icing dripped off the top, like sweet tears. One bite in and all her troubles were pushed aside. The treat was so warm and soft, it melted in her mouth. Sounds of satisfaction escaped her mouth with every bite and she closed her eyes, savoring every last bite.

"Lucy?" asked a female voice she recognized. She opened her eyes to see Erza standing in front of her, with two small cake boxes. "I take it; you did not like the surprise."

"Erza! " said Lucy in surprise. A small piece of cinnamon roll went down the wrong pipe. "What do you mean?" she chocked, tearing up and coughing.

"Well you are here by yourself, enjoying that treat, as if it was the best thing about your day."

"What's wrong with a cinnamon roll being the highlight of my day?"

"I just thought you and Natsu would have, you know. Gone somewhere."

"What? Natsu got a job? Without me? That JERK! I'm going to kill him!" Lucy fumed, standing up from the table. "How dare he? I've been asking him all week to go on a job with me and he just, -just. Ugh!" she stuffed the last little piece of cinnamon roll into her mouth.

"I was under the impression that it was more of a recreational task than work, but I can see how others would think it's work."

"Wait! What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Erza, what exactly are you talking about?" Lucy said in suspicion.

"You and Natsu of cour—se" She said, cutting herself short after catching on to Lucy's confusion. "Actually, pay me no mind. I was never here. We never spoke," Erza said backing slowly out of the bakery, waving her hands in small circles in front of her. "This is all an illusion. Okay, bye!" And she ran out of the bakery in a flash.

Lucy just stood dazed and confused. What just happened, said the voice in her head. She left and bakery and headed straight to the park. She needed answers and she wasn't going to get anything out of Erza, let alone find her, so Natsu was her best bet.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Isn't it all so exciting! Like right of a book." said Wendy and Levy, coming toward her from outside the park.

"Exciting? What's going on?"

"Oh no! You don't know yet." Gasped Levy, pulling Wendy pass Lucy. " I'm soooooo sorry. We have to go,'kay." And they sped walked away from Lucy, glancing back to see Lucy still staring at them, confused and angry.

"WHAT IS GOIING ON!" she yelled.

Lucy stormed into the park on the hunt. She searched behind every tree, under every rock she could lift, but could not find Natsu. Finally, she sat down on a fallen log to catch her breath and think.

Crickets began their warm up for their nightly performance. The wind carried the light scent of peach blossoms. And the night was cool. Lucy relaxed into a trance, once she calmed down. The sound of a stick snapping behind her, made her jump. She turned around to find Natsu, looking like a little kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, before dinner.

"Hey Luce, You're early." He said, scratching behind his neck. "Thought I told ya a later time."

"You did, but I had some time to spare, so I came early." She lied.

"Oh. Great." He mumbled taking a seat next to her on the bench.

As he sat, Lucy got a whiff of him. He smelled of fresh linen and cinnamon and spice.

"You washed?" asked Lucy, taking his scarf and smelling it. It didn't smell like sweat and nature, like usual.

"Yeah, used that soap you brought me." Said Natsu, pulling his scarf from out of her hand.

Now that he was close, she could see how much work he put into his appearance and she noticed everything. The many colors in his hair – dusty rose, blond gold, and a hint of light brown at the roots, were neat, unlike his normal mess. He rubbed at the stubble on his jaw, so she could see that his nails were even clean. His eyes reflected the fading sunset back at her and she could get lost in them.

"Look Lucy," he said, braking their eye contact and staring straight ahead." I don't know how to say this. I was hoping I would have more prep time." He turned back toward her and took a deep breath. "I'm not good at this, okay. I can turn a town to dust and beat anybody I'm up against, but this— "he motions between them, "I can't do"

" What are you saying? You don't want to be partners with me anymore?" she could feel tears begin to well in her eyes, threatening to fall. Her emotions were all over the place, for some reason. She pulled away from him, but Natsu quickly grabbed her hand and held it in both of his.

"NO! That's not what I'm saying. Damn! I'm really bad at this." He said quickly, squeezing her hand. "Let me just speak,'kay? And just listen."

She nodded at her best friend, with tears falling.

"I've lived most of my life wandering around, lookin' for anything: Igneel, a good fight, a job. And I'm pretty good at it and I always find what I'm lookin' for. Shit this is hard. The one thing I wasn't lookin' for was—you." He paused, searching her eyes for any sign to stop talking, but couldn't find any. "All the good things in my life, I ain't have to look for. I came across Fairy Tail and Happy fell out of a tree. Then there's you."

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes, with her other hand, trying to grasp the whole situation. Natsu, a clean Natsu, was sitting next to her, holding her hand between his, and speaking words that she couldn't hear over her hammering heart.

"I wish you had come at the time I said." Continued Natsu. He reached into his pocket and pulled of a small ring. A simple gold band with a red flat stone welded on top.

"This is a dragon scale," he said," actually it's Igneel's scale. A couple fragments were left behind when he—when he, um. I want you to have this." He stumbled, his voice caught in his throat. He placed the ring into her palm and closed it. "I wanted to wait until it was fully dark, cause it's really cool in fire light and this park has the most fireflies in all of Magnolia."

"I'll wait." Lucy whispered.

"What?" asked Natsu, is surprise.

"I'll wait for the fireflies. It's my fault for coming so early anyway." Said Lucy grabbing his hands again, this time with confidence and staring straight into his eye. "How much longer until they come?"

"Not much longer. I see a couple already, but not enough." He spoke softly, staring back into her eyes.

They sat in silence, staring at each other, waiting. With each passing second Lucy could feel her mouth stretch wider and wider into a silly grin. Stop grinning like that, she thought. You look like a fool!

"Okay, you can open your hand now."

Without her notice, the park filled with fireflies, the crickets were in the middle of their orchestra, and the full moon shone brightly in the sky, competing against her constellation friends.

The ring left an imprint on her palm. The scale reflected the light of each firefly that flew past it—reddish gold, burnt orange into bloody orange, buttercream, and violet.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Are you going to wear it?"

"Yes," she said, fumbling you put the ring on her finger. Her hand was trembling so much that she missed her finger.

"Let me," said Natsu, taking the ring from her and placing it on her finger. "It's not too tight?"

"No. Not at all."

"Good. Your hand ain't much different than Erza's and it fit her."

Lucy started laughing at the thought of Erza trying on the ring and then back to the conversation they just had in the bakery. She didn't expect this night to turn out like this. Being here, with her best friend and being asked to marry—wait a minute, she thought, Is this a proposal?

"Is this a proposal?" asked Lucy, wanting to be clear.

"Um, this is me sayin', you are very important to me and I hope you continue to be my partner and teammate."

"That doesn't sound like, 'Will you marry me'", Lucy said skeptically.

"It doesn't?" he asked apologetically.

"Nope. Not even close."

"Damn. I told you I ain't good at this."

"Just say it, Natsu. Will. You. Marry. Me."

"Will you— "he dragged.

"Marry," she encouraged.

"Marry— "

"We are also there."

"Me?" finished Natsu, finally. His nerves had finally came undone and his cool demeanor was ruined. As if his body was ready to give up, his hair started sticking up ever-which way. Lucy hugged him with too much force and they fell behind the log.

"Yes, I will marry you, Natsu Dragneel." She said, stressing the syllables of his name.

"I'm fired up," he murmured, and kissed her. He pulled her closer on top of him and gave her fire kisses. Hot and consuming. Lucy gave in to them, winding her fingers through his hair and returning just as much intensity into her kisses. She broke apart to come up for air, his kisses always took all the air from her lungs.

"Let's go get something to eat." She said suddenly.

"Okay, cause I'm starving. Haven't had food all week."

"My place?"

"Sure, that café near you has some of the best buns." he replied, pulling himself up. He got up and dusted him clothes off. Then helped Lucy up. She pulled a couple leaves out of this hair, with a chuckle.

"And you were so clean."

"Hey! You're the one who knocked me over," grabbing her ringed hand and started walking out of the park.

"But still— "

"Plus, I'll just wash with you, since you're so clean all the time."

"NATSU!" gasped Lucy, turning red.

What? Your tub is big enough for the both of us."

"Oh my—plus I may not have that apartment for much longer. Rent's due and I'm broke." She whined.

"We'll just take a good job tomorrow. I like your place. Happy likes it too."

"By the way," Lucy said looking around," where is Happy? He's not hiding in a bush or something."

"Nah. When I left he was heading to the guild hall. He wanted Mira's fish fry."

"Oh. Okay." She replied, pulling in a bit closer to Natsu.

They left the park hungry and excited for the future, hand in hand.

 **XXX**

 **How did you guys like that cheddar platter?! Sharp, right? lol I joke, I joke. I kid, I you are familiar with my writing, then you know i'm usually a Laxus/Erza writer, but this story just flowed. This was actually suppose to be apart of my other story 'Fairy Tail: Erza and Laxus' and it was going to be lightening bugs, instead of fireflies( which are the same bug, I believe). Super cute right? It is what it is. Anywho, Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comment section. Also check out my other stories.**


End file.
